Echoes of the Past, Visions of the Future
by Yoda
Summary: The year is 2009, Hogwarts was destroyed 10 years ago, of the people present, only Harry survived. In a war-torn future he and Ginny struggle with others to bring hope...PG-13 for violence and distressing scenes later on...*COMPLETE*
1. Disclaimer and Summary

Disclaimer

Ben is mine. The plot is mine. Nothing else is mine and I'm not making any money off this. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publishers and Warner Brothers. That about covers it.

Summary

2009. For ten years Voldemort has ruled.

The worlds merged in 1999, at this time the destruction of Hogwarts was one among many such attacks…the massacre of the witches and wizards who were there was also one among many. Only Harry Potter is known to have survived it.

The rest of the wizards and witches fled the darkness. Some went to the ice wastes of the north, others to the barren deserts in the south. They still live in fear as Voldemort's power spreads over the earth.

Those who remained in the countries his evil corrupted fight in constant danger; the future is bleak for them. But for Harry it is the past that troubles him. The present is barely a concern. With this in mind, could the last hope of both worlds triumph?

For better or worse the end will come, an end that will disrupt lives…and destroy others…

_'There is a change coming,_

_I feel it in the air,_

_In the water,_

I see it in the stars…' 

~ Fangorn to Galadriel, 'The Return of the King' by J.R.R. Tolkien.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_Move…move…move!_

Echoes of the past crept into the present. Images flickered. Sounds emerged…the violent cracks of a gun.

_Harry?_

A question without answer. 

Crimson blood.

Scared eyes…blank eyes. Bitter tears.

Blood…death…

Hold on…wait… 

Fear. Loss. Pain.

Don't go… 

Anger…hatred. A blur of images…blinding light.

An enemy…cast down.

Turmoil…confusion.

Run… 

He _had_ run…he had run…

_run…_

Echoes of the past…darkness…visions of the future.

A soft touch brought Harry back his eyes snapped open. A deep breath caused his body to shudder as he returned to his present. _Ten years._ He focused on the arm wrapped over his chest, followed up to the bare shoulder and onto the face before him. Lifting a hand Harry traced the curves along Ginny's face, followed the curving and delicate cheekbones that defined the soft smile she gave him. Returning the smile weakly he brushed his fingers over her lips before returning to the embrace she held him in.

'Dreams?' she whispered, he gave a slow nod in return, 'Hermione and Ron?' another nod was the answer she received. Brushing her long hair from her eyes she searched into his pale emerald ones, 'you can't change the past,' she whispered, placing a finger on his lips to stop the objection, 'not that way…no charm or device could bring them back.' A strangled sob escaped Harry's mouth and he turned away, ashamed to look into her eyes, gently she turned his body back until she stared into the glittering emerald eyes again.

'Don't torture yourself Harry,' she whispered, reaching up with a hand to cup his face, 'you can't live like this forever.' For a second defiance flashed in his eyes, seeing it provoked a smile on her face when she thought back. A smile that broke him down, tears flowed unbidden from his eyes, tears that were lost as she embraced him once more. A gentle kiss rubbed over his lips as she pulled back, her eyes twinkling in the night, 'they love you then as I love you now, never forget that,' she whispered, then brushed his lips with a kiss again.

Holding the kiss she embraced Harry once again, feeling the shudders of his shoulders as more silent tears passed, stroking his back gently she held him until the shudders ceased. Pulling back she caressed his head, rubbing tenderly over his cheeks and forehead, slowly he lay back down against the pillow beneath them, as she stayed upright. 'Get some rest,' she whispered as she felt the ridges of his scar beneath her fingertips, slowly his breathing became soft again until rising carefully Ginny left him asleep. Pulling a robe over her nightgown Ginny opened the door letting a chink of light into the room, as it passed over Harry he leaned over, whimpers coming from his throat. Closing the door quickly she listened for the sound of his breaths again.

_Echoes of the past_ Ginny mused as she walked barefoot down the tiled floor, the coolness of each step kept her in focus as she walked along the corridor. Arriving in the kitchen she rooted through a shelf until she found a can of coffee, walking over to the sink she filled the kettle and plugged it in. Leaning against the counter she closed her eyes enjoying the silence until the wail of steam cut into the air, as she poured the boiling water into her cup, a shape emerged out of the fog beside her. Turning sharply she saw a sheepish smile, and passed a mug and the coffee can over to the pair of hands that had emerged.

'More dreams?' Sirius asked as he spooned coffee into his mug.

'The same…' Ginny said as she sat at the table, the hot mug spreading warmth to her fingers, 'he just can't let go of them,' she added with a sigh.

'Why should he?' Sirius asked, rather bluntly.

'You know what I mean Sirius,' she replied softly, 'I mourned with my family for Ron, and for Hermione as well…we all did. But Harry, Harry never stopped.'

'I know, I'm sorry, I should have thought about who I was talking too, but I'm tired and it's all just…'

'You had a fair point,' Ginny conceded with a friendly smile. 'But ten years, so much has happened since then.'

'And more is going to happen,' Sirius concluded as Ginny finished her coffee and rose to leave.

She waited until reaching the doorway before replying; 'only if we can make it…'

'We will make it, and so will Harry,' Sirius said to her retreating back as she wandered down the corridor, only adding a hushed whisper to himself once she'd gone, 'even if he doesn't want to…'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness. A figure shifted in the ragged cloth that covered them.

_Ten years…_

They had been a shadow in the dark for ten years. They knew why…and they knew who was responsible for it.

Harsh light shone in as a small door grated open in the larger metal one leading to their room. The figure hid from the streaming light, as if it's touch would torture them further. Swift hands appeared, throwing objects into the room, within a few seconds the darkness returned.

Blackened eyelids opened. Small eyes twinkled in the remains of the light creeping in around the door, another pair joined the first and the two figures converged on the objects. Silently they scrabbled through, their mud caked fingers searching and probing each object until they found food. With a scrabbling the two moved to the side of the room, hungry mouths crunched as the food was devoured, with another grating the hatch was pulled open again and the rest of the objects were pulled out. In their place two bottles were rolled in.

As soon as the darkness returned the figures scrabbled forwards to claim the bottles, as they grabbed for them the light returned with laughter as the hatch was thrown open. A cruel trick that was often played, eyes burning they retreated to the shadows. Seconds later it closed, it would not open again that day, moving forwards they claimed the bottles and sank against one of the walls together.

The liquid was gone in a few seconds, rolling down their throats to comfort the fear in them, every day for ten years it had been this way. There was a dull clunk as the bottles were thrown against the wall where the lay among others, no one had cleared the room for weeks. Holding each other they sought comfort in knowing they would be together, even in death, as the room began to fade around them a single voice spoke in the darkness.

_Harry…_

Harry's whimpers made Ginny turn over to see fear in his eyes, his mouth gaped open uselessly as he tried to tell her his feelings, but no words came from within. Grasping his trembling hands she held them to her lips, whispering soothingly but to no avail, letting go of one hand she rubbed his head, it felt like fire against her cool palms. Continuing to smooth his skin she was worried, he still wasn't calming down.

This was different, it wasn't the dream, something else was in his head now.

Sitting up she lifted his wand from the table and handed it to him, with his eyes closing in concentration he pointed the wand at the wall as amber coloured letters began to spill into the air.

_V...is...ion…s…_

'Visions,' she whispered, letting him know that she saw his words, 'visions of what Harry?'

_Fut…ure…pa…st…future…_

'Harry,' beneath her hand she felt warm sweat seeping from his brow, 'Harry, stay with me,' as he began to calm a last few letters shot out of the wand tip.

_A…l…i…v…e…_

'What?' Sirius exclaimed as Ginny finished, almost immediately he began to rise until another of the group put a hand on his arm.

'Who's alive?' they asked.

'I don't know Justin,' Ginny replied, 'he passed out a few seconds later,' she looked up as another person entered the room, 'Is he alright?'

'He's awake,' they replied, 'but not ready for questions, he'll be out when he's up to it.'

'A vision,' for the fifth time Parvati repeated the words, 'a vision of what?'

'He wasn't sure, his mind must have been playing tricks on him, it all happened so fast.' There was nowhere to go on Ginny's response; the group sat in silence until the person spoke out.

'Maybe it was both…'

'Both?'

'We all know that Harry's afraid of the past, who wouldn't be after all he's gone through? Maybe he thinks he's seen it repeated in the future.'

'Interesting…' Justin said, fingers steepled, 'you could just be right there.'

'Thank you to our resident psychologist,' Sirius replied glibly prompting a small smile around the table. 'And thank you for the idea Benjamin.' The second remark brought a smile to everyone except the other man in the room who winced at the sound of his full name.

Ben Wade was a Muggle, no two ways about it, magic had never been in his family's blood, and the way things were going, never would. A few years older then most of them at the table he still had the looks of an innocent youth, brown hair and matching eyes did nothing to age him beyond them, but he was definitely younger than Sirius. Despite this he still commanded respect; he was the first Muggle to begin resisting against Voldemort. Most of the Muggles who held power in the world had been turned by the Dark Wizard's false promises, a trap seen by none of them until too late, now he was almost everywhere.

Almost half of the world's population was killed or enslaved when he took over…half. The merging of Ben's world and that of magic had yielded devastating results. Voldemort ruled absolutely, his Muggle puppets now dead, Death Eaters patrolled in cities with those who could withstand the torture of being inhuman beside them working in safety. Of those who opposed the dark forces most were killed…so were many who did nothing.

Few remained alive who could oppose the power of the Dark Wizard, most ministries and schools of magic were destroyed, countless witches and wizards had been killed in their downfalls. None had survived the destruction of Hogwarts…except for Harry. The cost had been the lives of his friends…a cost he still bore.

Now there were only a few safe havens open to the wizards and witches who remained as Voldemort's power spread. Ben knew that Ginny's family were in Africa, the Patils had returned home, hiding in the vastness of India's forests. Justin had never heard from anyone again, Sirius had only Harry to call his family.

For ten years they had lived in fear.

For better or worse, things were going to change.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben twitched the curtain aside while the others continued talking, his brown eyes reflecting the grey street. On the corner stood a solitary figure, they'd been there in the increasing drizzle of rain since Ginny had started the impromptu meeting an hour ago. A soggy hat covered their face from Ben's eyes; he was having trouble discerning any features on the person. He watched as the once more the brim lifted slightly so the person could look through the windows of the building. Pulling back Ben almost felt the gaze that passed by the window he'd stationed himself at, seconds later he looked back out between the curtains. The figure had gone.

'We should start sending people,' out he said, voicing his opinion quietly as usual.

'Why?' it was Sirius who replied first, his eyes narrowing, moving swiftly he stood at the opposite side of the window, looking out into the street. 'Why?' he repeated as Ben continued to stare.

'A feeling,' Ben replied, silently, almost wistfully, 'just a feeling.'

'Feelings like that are what make buildings blow up,' Justin muttered darkly, rising from his seat he moved to the door and was gone.

'I was just starting to like it here,' Parvati said to Ginny with a smile, and then she left as well, joining Justin to wake the other people in the building.

For a minute Ginny just sat at the table, her eyes studying the two men who waited by the window, 'I'll see to Harry,' she left before either could reply, but she doubted they would have.

They stood for a few more minutes, eyes silently sweeping the street, 'What did you see?'

'Someone…watching the building…I could have sworn I felt his gaze when he looked past.'

'Dammit…how did they find us?' Sirius hissed, not expecting an answer from the other man, 'Right, we're getting out…organise the drivers, I'll go down to the basement, you're right, something is happening.'

For a few minutes more Ben stood at the window, gazing thoughtfully into the street, then he left Sirius to ponder the growing darkness, as the storm broke overhead.

Ginny stepped into darkness when she entered their room, 'Harry?' she called quietly seeing that he wasn't in the bed. Closing the door behind her she moved towards the bathroom door where a light was creeping out from the crack of the doorjamb. Reaching for the light switch her arm never made it when a strong arm looped around her neck, her hands went up and grabbed against it but before she could do anything the point of a wand dug into her neck.

'Two words,' a voice hissed by her ear, 'that's all it will take.' Realising the threat Ginny lowered he her hands from the arm to her sides, palms open. 'Well done,' he whistled sharply and the bathroom door swung open slowly, two men dragged an unconscious form into the room, feeling her muscles tense the voice hissed again, 'unless you want to join him, _be still_.' The threat in the voice was accompanied by a tightening on Ginny's throat as her assailant removed the wand and pointed it at Harry, '_Enervate!_' they whispered, a haze shot over Harry as he revived with a choking groan.

His eyes were out of focus but he seemed to be able to pick out Ginny and her captor, tensing his muscles he attempted to pull his arms out of the lock the two men held him in. Returning his wand to Ginny's throat she saw Harry's eyes widen as it was pressed into her skin, anger still flowed through his eyes, but Harry ceased struggling, allowing the men to hold him more securely.

'Cosy place,' the hissing voice commented, 'but business takes over from pleasantries,' a sharp shove sent Ginny stumbling forwards, a flick of the wand signalled that she should sit on the bed. 'Now, I have questions, you have answers, or your husband has consequences,' now she could just about see the man, but that didn't help, only his voice told her his gender behind the skull-like mask he wore. 'Question one, how many of you?'

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but a sharp shake of Harry's head stopped her from speaking, 'Wrong answer,' the man hissed, then stepped forwards and punched Harry in the stomach before drawing a gun from a belt inside his cloaks. As he folded forwards the barrel was shoved into his forehead, 'How many?' the question sparked another shake from Harry, pulling him up by the hair he held the weapon under Harry's chin, '_How many_' his voice was dangerously quiet now as he pulled back the hammer. Ginny couldn't take it and opened her mouth when the loud bang sounded.

Lifting Ginny roughly the man replaced his gun and took out his wand, holding it to the base of Ginny's skull he steered her back to the door where the knock had come from. With a nod towards the door from the man she flicked on the light and then opened it with a smile on her face, it was Ben, 'All ready?' he asked quietly, his eyes immediately focusing on the salt trail down her cheek.

'Fine, me and my blue-eyed boy are just packing, we'll see you two downstairs,' with a small smile she shut the door on Ben and was roughly turned to face Harry, the arm returned to her neck while the other pointed the wand at her husband.

'How many – or he dies, _now_' but Harry shook his head again, emerald eyes blazing, focusing on the man's own, 'blue-eyed?' he muttered.

With a calculated precision the door flew open and Ben walked in holding his gun at head level, the first silenced shot went through the head of the first man holding Harry, with quick hands Ginny smacked the wand out of the wizard's hand. Turning she plunged a fist into his stomach and brought a knee up to his face with a resounding crunch on the end. The other man now held Harry by one arm while the other groped for a gun in his belt, Ben held his stare and they both froze, a shake of Ben's head told the man what to do…he didn't. There was a click as another silenced bullet punched through the man's neck sending him sprawling to the floor. Turning back, Ginny dealt a final kick to the Death Eater's head as he sat groaning sending the man into unconsciousness.

'Now can we leave?' asked Ben quietly, his face grim.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Running down the corridor Ben still held his gun ready, as Ginny followed loosely supporting Harry who still clutched his stomach where the punch had landed. As they reached the stairwell the door swung open and Ben's gun met Sirius's wand in mid air, letting out a breath the two stepped aside as Ginny led Harry down the stairs. Following them Sirius and Ben covered the other entrances as they descended, even when they opened the door into the car park the Muggle still trained his gun up the stairwell, although now the silencer rested in his pocket.

A group of people were clustered near the cars; only Ben's was not near the group but still parked on the other side of the underground lot. Sirius raised a hand to Justin and Parvati who waited on the outskirts of the group, but before they could get them to move the garage door exploded inwards in a cloud of dust and rubble. Amidst the smoke that followed Sirius caught site of the onrushing figures of Death Eaters and their forces, 'GO!' he shouted, 'Rendezvous at safe-3!'

The group scattered as the first spells and bullets began to fly towards them, some went for the cars while others ran to the other exits, 'Come on,' Ben said, his quiet voice still commanding even amongst the noise of the gunfire. Leading them to his car Ben ducked a piece of twisted metal the flew through the air as the second garage door fell to the floor with flames around it, turning as he ran, Ben released a round that knocked down the frontrunners, each bullet finding a mark. Urging the others on he reloaded his clip then walked slowly back towards his car, sniping at the forces, his accuracy marked the enemy forces, but they kept coming, before turning back he saw Justin's car scream out of the garage.

When he turned back to see the others nearing his car a yell of warning tore itself from his throat as more men poured from a stairwell behind the trio. The warning came too late as one of the attackers struck Ginny to the floor with a club, still dazed Harry was sent flying backwards over the concrete barrier that split up the spaces. Voluntarily diving Sirius turned in mid air and released a curse that threw the man who had attacked Ginny into a wall, his neck bent at a sharp angle. Reloading again Ben ran at a tangent to his car, shooting bullets into the mob while counterfire stitched a line at his feet as he ran.

Despite the ferocity with which his bullets flew into the mob, there was no way that Ginny could be rescued, rising on the other side of the barrier Harry went berserk when he saw two of the men drag her limp form through the doorway. His charge forwards was only stopped by the burst of automatic fire that also sent Ben diving into his car, looking in the mirror he was in time to see Sirius leap across as a black dog and drag Harry behind a pillar as gunfire raked the spot he had been standing on. Gunning the engine he reversed to where they sheltered behind a supporting pillar, turning in his seat he let a magazine fly through the back window, cutting down the machine gunner. Looking back he saw Sirius punch a struggling Harry on the jaw before pushing the stunned wizard into the back seat of the car.

Slamming his foot on the accelerator Ben dodged around a pillar headed for the exit, sliding around a final pillar in the garage, the car skidded to a halt by the entrance, but before he could accelerate away two gun-wielding men stepped forwards, their guns levelled at Sirius and Ben. Raising his hands above his head, Ben gritted his teeth when the two men smiled coldly, changing their positions so that they were both aimed for the heads.

Gritting his teeth Ben prepared for the sudden death when the men in front of him danced twitchily before falling to the ground as bullets spat out from the shadows. Turning to the shadows Ben saw the figure from the corner lower a smoking gun, stepping forwards he climbed into the passenger seat, a husky voice issued a command; 'Drive.' Putting his foot down tyres squealed as Ben shot out of the garage's entrance, spinning the wheel swiftly he curved away down the street as a few men appeared, shooting wildly behind them.

In the back seat Sirius could only gaze open-mouthed at the stranger in the hat.

_Cold!_

Ginny's eyes flew open as the water flew over her head, it was only after a few seconds of dizziness she realised the blackness was due to a rough material tied around her eyes, opening her mouth to speak she once more only met rough cloth. The back of her head stung where she vaguely remembered a blow being struck, attempting to reach up she found her hands were tied behind her back, jerking wildly she also found that she was tied onto a chair. Behind her someone laughed, trying to turn she found he ankles were also bound and attached to the chair she sat on.

Footsteps sounded as the laugh's owner walked forwards, with a tear the blindfold was removed from her eyes, light flooded into them causing an immense pain in her head. 'Ginny Potter,' the voice was hard and cruel in her ears, pages turned somewhere as the figure spoke aloud, 'you fled to Africa with your family, indeed with most of the English wizarding families you fled there…' there was a pause as the footsteps stopped somewhere off to her left, but Ginny's eyes could only make out a blur in the light. 'But…_you_ returned with your husband, not a decision many made. Of course, we didn't know of this until now, but we did imagine…that's not important.' There was a crash of paper as something was thrown to the floor, it sounded like a file, then the footsteps brought the person in front of her. A strong hand appeared in the haze, gripping her chin and lifting her face up…icy fear gripped her stomach when the features before her came into focus.

'Now…why don't you tell Draco what you've been doing?'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ginny…_

A solitary figure sat in a room. Blood spattered their lips and clothes; a big crimson stain had formed on their shoulder where blood leaked from a cruel head wound.

The door flew open letting light flood the room.

_Ginny…_

Lifting her head, wide eyes were exposed as a shadow entered the room, twisting violently she could not free herself from the chair.

_GINNY!_

The shadow raised a gun, a finger tightened on the trigger sending bullets flying through the air, red mist exploded in the air, her head slumped forwards.

Dying words hung in the gloomy atmosphere.

_Harry…_

Arms held Harry down as he emerged from unconsciousness, eyes wide and teeth gritted, his strangled cries sounded throughout the room, 'Hold him, hold him.' Determined faces were visible above him but he didn't recognise any of them, eventually he whipped an arm loose and struck at the nearest face. 'Back away!' someone shouted as the other person flew backwards with a thump.

Everyone jumped back allowing Harry's body to continue shaking and convulsing as he slowly came back to the world, thrashing in a frenzy as the images he had seen filtered down into his brain. Slowly he stopped shaking and calmed down allowing a piteous moan to escape his throat while burning tears rolled down his face, everyone in the room saw the rage and sorrow within him. Rubbing his chin Sirius rose slowly and moved back to Harry's side, his hands gripped the man's shaking shoulders as he turned to face him.

Harry's tearful eyes focused on Sirius, on the small mark on his jaw where he had struck him, looking back Sirius saw the eyes of a younger man staring back, a young man who had once again lost someone he held close to his heart. Wiping away his tears Sirius held his godson close letting his emotions fight their way free, quietly he held the shaking figure as the pain inside continued to wrack his body.

Pain flowed through Ginny's body as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse rippled over her body, each wave of the curse brought an increased feeling of pain. Her arms and legs tried to spasm as the muscles in them reacted to the stabbing pains, but the tight ropes held them tightly, Ginny was surprised none of her bones had broken because of the force.

With a flick of his wand Draco removed the curse from her, as the pain slowly lessened her muscles calmed down until her head slumped forward uselessly, breaths came shallowly and quickly. Sneering Draco reached forwards and pulled her head up viciously by her ginger hair, her neck was twisted back as he lifted her head until her eyes were staring into his.

'Hurts doesn't it,' he spat, 'and it can hurt even more Ginny, your muscles will tear before I'm through with you, even your soul will feel the pain, and do you know why that is, _because you're going to die._' Releasing her hair Ginny let her head slump forwards again as he drew his wand, aiming it over her heart, he was about to unleash the curse again when the door flew open to the room.

A new figure stepped in, his calm words stopping Draco in his actions, 'Enough, before you kill her,' he whispered.

'What do you want old man? You have no business here.'

'I have more business than you can imagine – _leave_,' the word was an order, not a request, in it Ginny heard traces of he silent power that Ben had over people. Spitting angrily Draco stormed out, slamming the steel door shut with a resounding crash of metal. Ignoring him the other man put down the bag he held, opening it he pulled out a damp cloth, lifting her head gently he washed at the grime and blood that had gathered there.

The cooling water ran down Ginny's face easing the pain from her nerves, breathing normally again her eyelids fluttered open and she had to hold back a choking fear when she saw the face before her. A small smile hovered on the man's lips when he saw this, 'Draco always did prefer the Master's way of getting information.' He commented as he wiped away the last of the blood that had dried on her face, throwing the reddened cloth away he returned to his bag.

'I personally prefer the more effective remedies for finding what I want,' lifting a hand from the bag he showed Ginny a bottle of Veritaserum. 'Now, we both know you'll talk if I put this in you,' he continued, 'but if I have to or not is your decision.' Moving to the side Ginny saw him place the bottle on a small table, crossing his arms he leant against the wall, stared into her eyes, 'Well, it's up to you now.'

Bowing her head to hide the tears that started to flow down her face, Ginny began to talk.

'How is he?' asked the figure, still wearing their hat as Sirius walked into the room.

'He'll live,' Sirius replied softly, 'but right now I have other concerns…one of them is you.'

'I can understand why, especially after yesterday…' he left the sentence unfinished.

'Especially,' Sirius repeated, drawing a chair he sat opposite the figure.

'So, what do you want to know?'

'_Everything_' he replied, leaning forwards with a glimmer in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'I was late…that's one of the only reasons I'm alive. By the time I arrived there was nothing I could do; the castle was alive with Muggles and Death Eaters. There were bodies…bodies everywhere…can you imagine Sirius?'

'I've seen it…keep going.'

'I did what I could…and that was hardly anything compared to what had been done…the second I went in I was shot at and explosions were tearing up everything around me. I saw…I saw Minerva fall defending the stairs…and then…then Harry, and Ron, and Hermione running out when Lucius Malfoy appeared…he gunned them down…and…and they were only kids…children.'

'But Harry escaped…' Sirius pressed, knowing already the terrible story of Hogwart's destruction.

'Yes…Ron pushed him aside…took the bullets meant for him. So…I…I killed Malfoy there and then…before he went for Harry again…then there was an explosion…it must have thrown me by the doors. I don't remember anything else…but someone must have pulled me outside…I woke up in the forest.'

'And then?'

'Then what? I've been hiding for ten years Sirius, I went to Iceland, and no one in Voldemort's forces seemed concerned with what happens there. Eventually I heard the news about your group, it came it as rumours but filled the few of us there with hope. A year ago I came back, got smuggled in with a group of Muggles, tracked you down over six months and now…now I'm here, wherever that is.'

'Here is where we are, if you hadn't spooked Ben by watching us we would have been stuck when the attack squad hit us.'

'Then how did they find you? I was beginning to think that I had led them to the place…'

'That was my first thought,' Sirius replied, 'but it wasn't that, one of the Muggles betrayed us, Parvati told me he was missing. Ben confirmed it, he was one of the ones who tried to get to Harry and Ginny before the main attack. He was killed when he went for a gun.' At this point they sank into an uncomfortable silence that stretched out in the tense atmosphere.

'So – what now?' the figure asked, ending the uneasy pause.

'Now?' Sirius said with a gesture of hopelessness, 'with Ginny captured Harry's worse then ever, now he has three lives to torture himself with. This could be the end of everything we've been fighting for.'

The door flew open, Ben stood there, his normal composed face had worry etched all over it, 'It's Harry,' he said, the quiet wands spurring Sirius and the man into action. Grabbing their wands they followed him as he began walking back to the room Harry had been given.

Ginny awoke on the hard mattress, the man who had visited earlier had lifted her from the chair and put here there before he left, her hands and feet were still bound together. The wound on her head had also been cleaned while she had spoken with him but it still throbbed, as a reminder of the impact and the guilt she felt. The door opened to admit the man and his bag again, relaxing again she closed her eyes to feign sleep but he lifted her anyway and put her back on the chair, shaking her head gently he waited until she focused on him again before doing anything.

With her eyes following his movements he removed a measure of the serum, only then did he begin speaking. 'No time for pleasantries this time, you either talk or I make you, and this time I would like some useful information, we already know your life story.'

'What about yours?' Ginny asked, her words coming out as a weak croak, sounding how she felt, 'why did you become what you are?' the second question caused him to pause as he fitted a needle onto the serum's capsule.

'_What I am is the reason you're still alive,_' he whispered causing a shiver of fear to pass through her, 'now…answers or the potion, it's your choice…'

'Harry!' Sirius's voice snapped as he entered the room where Harry now stood, a determined look on his face, he held his wand in one arm while putting a gun in his belt, Sirius's eyes picked out the hilt of a knife in his boot. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he growled, but all he got in response was a hard stare, no attempt to explain his actions. Seeing Harry's fists clench Sirius interpreted what was happening, 'You can't go – we aren't ready.' At this point Harry's eyebrows raised in the only gesture Sirius knew the meaning of, echoing the thought in his head; _will we ever be?_ 'Ben, get everyone together, contact the other groups, we're going for it.'

'Sirius,' there was an edge to Ben's voice, 'don't let your emotions make decisions for you.'

'_Now_ Ben,' he whispered in reply, Ben's tension was nothing compared to that in Harry's eyes. He felt the Muggle's eyes on his face, studying him quietly before he leaving in silence, shifting around the other who had followed them to Harry's room. As Ben moved past the figure shifted into the light, as their face became clearer they caught Harry's attention.

A rare expression of relief passed over his face and a sparkle returned to his eyes that Sirius hadn't seen for years, moving forwards he shook the offered hand, then let go to embrace the figure. 'You look well Harry,' they commented when he pulled back, but all they got was a nod in return, turning to Sirius they caught a slight shake of his head.

Pity that was beginning to appear in their eyes was swept away from the determined appearance that Harry still kept up, with a sigh they looked into Sirius's face and saw the same determination, drawing their wand they looked at it wistfully, 'I'm getting to old for this,' Lupin muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Just give me five minutes with that bitch and I'll have all the information the Master needs.'

'_No – you'll reduce her to a burnt out shell – just like others before her…' there was a pause as if the speaker dared the other, whom Ginny recognised to be Malfoy, to speak before continuing themselves._

'Leave, I'm getting to close to what you want for it all to be wasted.' Outside in the corridor there was the retreat of steps on a tiled floor, a key turned in the lock to her cell and the man walked back in. Looking up Ginny felt fear grip her stomach when she saw the pistol in his hand, 'No time left I'm afraid,' the man said, calmly cocking the hammer on the weapon, 'the serum would be too slow and the Master wants answers.'

As he spoke the gun rose until it was level with her sweat beaded forehead, 'Just be thankful it isn't Draco asking you,' he said with a hint of humour in his voice, from her position Ginny only felt her stomach tighten at the comment, walking closely the man held the barrel inches from her face; 'Answers, _now.'_

'We go in two hours,' Ben continued quietly drawing rapt attention from everyone, 'it's risky but we think the time is right…' he added this with a glance towards Sirius, in return he received a nod of confirmation. 'Groups one through five will go in first, they will each be lead by a wizard or witch that we assign, except one – that's your command John,' he pointed at a man dressed in rags, a common disguise among the group.

'Groups six and seven will then follow in to secure the areas you've passed through, if it goes bad they'll act as cleanup,' a general grimace followed this, no one liked the idea of a cleanup – it meant the mission was a bust. Turning to the image projected on the wall Ben continued to outline the attack and assign areas of what had once been the London Ministry of Magic building to the groups. Watching from the back were Harry and Lupin, both had been told they were not involved with the main attack and would be with Ben and Sirius so they listened with only mild interest, when the questions came Remus turned to Harry. 'You pulled me out,' he said with conviction, looking into Harry's eyes a sparkle seemed to confirm it, 'why?' – This time he got a startled look in return. 'Why not someone else?' he asked, in response Harry gave him a pained grimace that he understood well enough, _there was no one else to save._

'But why didn't you tell someone? Why keep me a secret?', Harry nodded towards the briefing where Ben was now showing the layout of what had been offices, now they were labelled as 'holding cells', where captured resistors were tortured and locked away. Closing his mouth Remus saw the idea in his head, Harry couldn't yield information to an interrogator…others could.

'When?'

'I don't know,' Ginny replied quietly, only for the gun to be pressed firmly against her head, 'I don't know,' she whispered again, more fiercely this time, 'none of us knew, we only had a plan.'

'I'm not sure if I can believe you or not,' the man replied, 'but time is of the essence…so,' he pulled the gun away from her head and pointed it at her leg instead, 'this won't kill you, but it will be painful,' he added with an almost sympathetic face.

'NO ONE KNEW!' Ginny shouted as he pulled back the hammer, 'I'm telling you, none of us knew, not even Harry or Sirius or Ben.'

The gun was withdrawn, her outburst of fear had satisfied the man that he had the truth, 'It was a good plan you know – you could have succeeded…might have succeeded.' Ginny ignored the man's musings as he placed the gun on a table while he retrieved his bag from the floor, putting it on the table he put the syringe of Veritaserum away. Snapping the case shut he turned to face her again, the gun still in his hand, 'Well, what happens to you now?'

The furtive looking and raggedly clothed man entered the ex-Ministry building's main entrance, looking around he approached the main desk where two guards appraised him with suspicion lurking on their faces. Leaning against it he whispered quietly, his eyes darting to the shadows as if they would betray him, 'I have information, about the resistors…' he moved closer, beckoning to the nearest guard.

'What?' the demand was sharp.

'They're here,' the man replied, shoving an equally sharp knife hilt deep into the guard's chest, blood gurgled from his lungs as he fell. The other guard was caught in shock, the man now had a gun drawn and seemed to be waiting for something, moving closer he gave the guard an almost withering glance as he reached over the counter and punched the security alert button setting of a klaxon. 'After this,' he said to the sweating man, 'get a new job,' with a swift jab he pistol whipped the guard across his head, his eyes rolled up as he fell to the floor.

'Good work,' Ben commented as he walked up to the desk, surrounded by the forces that had swept in behind the man, turning to face them he still kept a quiet calmness, 'you have your assignments,' he said and they began to disperse through the doors. 'Keep in contact,' he added, this into a headset that he wore, a few others and even some of the wizards had the radio devices to use throughout the operation.

Alarms blared through the building, in her cell Ginny looked up to see amusement in the man's eyes, 'It seems you really did not know,' he said, opening his mouth to speak again he stopped when the door swung open fiercely. Malfoy was there, he held a gun in a white-knuckled hand. 'What now?' the man asked with a sigh, behind his back he pulled the hammer on his gun to.

'You failed,' Draco replied, taking a breath to speak again he instead whipped up the gun and released four shots, the feint was lethal. The man was torn in pain as the four bullets threw him into the wall, blood spattered outwards in a crimson arc, falling down he couldn't find the energy to lift his gun, and blood trailed the wall behind him. His dimming eyes found a focus on Ginny, saw the words form in her mouth, _Thank you, the thought flittered about in his head, then fell into darkness._

Looking back to Malfoy she was in time to receive a vicious whip over he forehead from the gun that immediately drew blood, kneeling as she slumped groggily he untied her feet from the chair, with a tingle of pain she felt her circulation return to her feet. Lifting her roughly he kept her hands tied as he pushed her from the room, peering around in either direction he began to drag the dazed witch away from the sounds of battle.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diving around a corner in a dramatic style that opposed his normal character Ben fired his gun on full-automatic creating a wall of lead that sent two men, one of them a chanting Death Eater back into the end of the corridor joining the one he dove along. Continuing with a roll he loaded another clip then beckoned for Harry to join him, 'We'll go across,' he shouted above the noise, 'you two lead this group along then over!' he added to Sirius and Lupin. Shooting around the corner he gave Harry the cover he needed to cross, then the two began to charge along the corridor, this way they could pincer any forces, unless there was another corridor leading off.

There was. But it was connected to the junction they emerged into a few seconds later, as they scanned the path ahead a shrill voice to their left froze them both, 'POTTER!', as Harry turned a bullet exploded in his left shoulder, turning it to a bloody ruin. Ben ignored the bullet that was shot wildly towards him, he did not even notice the shard of concrete that cut a shiver of flesh from his cheek, but his stomach had frozen at what he saw.

At the other end of the corridor Draco held Ginny, whose bloodied forehead he could pick out from a distance, one of the Dark Wizard's arms was clamped around her neck, the other held a gun that was aimed quite steadily at Ben. Beside him Ben heard Harry scrabbling against the wall as blood pulsed from the wound, it wouldn't kill him, but something had to be done, about both situations. Draco drew the same conclusion and pushed Ginny in front of him, wedging the gun in the small of her back, pulling her arms back against the ropes, 'Give me a reason and I'll do it Muggle!'

Looking into Ginny's eyes Ben read the situation, hoping she had done the same, the whole time he kept his gun trained on the glimpses of Draco's head. Malfoy's mistake was letting Ginny know where the gun was, twisting suddenly she rolled off of the gun and into the wall beside him, it was all Ben needed, a loud shot resounded through the air.

Malfoy rocked on his feet, the bullet from Ben's steady aim had blown off the back of his head, a thin trickle of blood rolled down between still twitching eyes, a few more seconds passed when the nerves in his legs failed and he pitched to the floor. Ben saw Ginny's relieved face turn to disbelief when Harry caught him, looking down he saw the red patch spreading from his chest, touching it brought a curious fiery pain.

Leaning Ben back against the wall Harry looked into a confused, yet still calm face, with a shaking hand Ben reached into his belt pack and retrieved a small shot case, inside Harry knew were doses of morphine to use on the wounded. He shook his head adamantly as Ben fumbled with the catch but he was waved off in return as Ginny tried to rise against the wall, leaving a robe behind Ben's head he ran to help her.

Lifting her delicately he spun her round and cut the ropes with the knife he kept in his shoe, returning it he spun her back and planted a loving kiss on her lips, in it all the sorrow, fear and longing he had felt was reciprocated, never again would they be apart. Tears mingled with sweat as they embraced, pulling apart Ginny continued to hug him warmly, a warmth that spread into the emptiness that had filled Harry's heart since her capture, 'I thought I'd lost you,' she whispered.

After a while they slowly drew apart and with a small smile plastered on his face Harry turned back to Ben's sitting form, the morphine pack lay useless by his side, still unopened, with a clumsy wave of his bloodied hand he gestured for them to go on ahead. As he watched them go he let a small smile creep across his lips, he could feel the idea of victory spreading through him, a feeling that warmed him as darkness began to creep into his vision.

Running along the war-torn corridors Sirius came to a sudden halt at the intersection where Ben was still slumped against the wall, moving beyond him Remus walked to the end of the corridor where the other body lay in a pool of blood and skull fragments. Grimacing he turned to see Sirius kneeling down beside Ben, the Muggle man sat with his chin buried in his chest, a small smile rested on his face, his brown eyes warm in the corridor's light, but distant and unfocused. With his fingers trembling Sirius slowly reached over and closed the man's eyelids, wiping the blood from his still warm hand Sirius removed the gun that Ben had never released. He rose with a single tear falling down his face, he turned away slowly and stalked down the corridor to Remus, he didn't even look at the bloody mess that had been Malfoy, his voice was croaky as he spoke to his friend, 'Let's get that bastard.'

The battle raged throughout the building, both sides were taking casualties, but less so as it drew on and imprisoned or brainwashed Muggles joined the wizards and witches fighting against Voldemort, everyone who fought that day would remember the bravery of some there. A one-wizard army marched through in the form of Quintus Ollivander whom had been a leader since the beginning; massively powerful spells cleared entire corridors. Fighting together as a whirling dervish of spells that sent Death Eaters flying in all directions, Justin and Parvati were back to back as they held against a tide of attackers who threatened to overwhelm their fragile advance party. With blood pouring from a cut above his eyebrow the Muggle who had started the attack through himself into a crowd of Dark Wizards who were attempting to ambush another group of the Muggle forces. Throughout the building selfless sacrifices saved lives, against all the odds they were prevailing.

With a rippling stunner Harry sent the Death Eater flying against the wall beside the office door the wizard had emerged from, another jinx from Ginny cleared out the room leaving only a double door before them. With his wife beside him Harry kicked a foot forwards that sent them flying open, the glass shattering beneath the wooden boards that covered the windows, wand held ready he strode in with Ginny beside him. The room that had once been the chamber in which the heads of the London Ministry had met was blanketed in darkness, only in pockets against the wall where candles floated did light penetrate the blackness. In the centre of the room the table had been removed leaving only a stone chair upon which a single figure sat, his eyes were bloodred and his nostrils mere slits that flared when he breathed, hissing silently. A wicked grin was etched onto his face that seemed to widen when the red eyes flickered towards Harry and Ginny, a wave of his blackened wand slammed the doors shut and extinguished the candles, only the glowing eyes remained until he shot them, words hissing out joyfully in the darkness, 'Harry Potter…'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'I knew you would come eventually,' the snake-like voice hissed in the darkness that surrounded Harry and Ginny, it was almost as if he surrounded them in the air as the words wove into their ears, 'It was only a matter of time you see, after the visions replaced the echoes…'

Even in the darkness Harry saw Ginny's eyes widen as Voldemort spoke, how could he have known about the visions and dreams, only the Muggle leaders and other wizards and witches had been told about them. 'Dreams!,' the hissing voice spat suddenly causing them both to twist around in the darkness, 'They are not dreams or visions but the truth, I see your mind little one,' he continued as they stumbled around, 'it is open to me as was Harry's, to corrupt and change to my desire.'

With a grunt Harry lit his wand tip and a hissing curse filled the air, the shadows lengthened as Ginny lit her wand with a quick whisper, still circling around cautiously their light sent the shadows apart as light tore into the darkness only to be replaced as they spun on. '_Well done Harry_,' the voice continued, 'In the darkness I see the truth and I show you the truth, now I will give you the truth as well,' the last phrase was a hissed threat. A shadow passed in front of them and with a swift motion Harry threw himself against Ginny sending them both flying to the side as bullets began to fly through the space they had occupied a second before.

A hissing laugh emerged in the silence that followed, 'Very good boy, you remembered the vision…very clever to work it out…' as the voice faded away Harry found he could no longer see the creeping shadow in the room. Rolling off Ginny he lifted her carefully with a finger to his lips, moving to the door where they had entered they found it sealed tight, no light entered through the boards and neither could charm it open. 'No escape!' the voice hissed suddenly and a sizzling fireball shot out of the darkness towards them.

Turning around a corridor Sirius sent a fist slamming into the chin of the Death Eater who had just unfolded himself from the window he had been thrown into, with a faint groan he collapsed to hang over the shattered frame again. Checking the pulse of another Dark Wizard who had been thrown against a wall Remus looked through the doorway that led to the last office that Ginny and Harry had cleared out, the cursory glance confirmed that everyone inside was unconscious, that was when Sirius heard a thump on the double doors opposite him.

Drawing his wand he shot the Alohomora Charm against it but nothing budged the sturdy wooden doors, kicking the doors he was about to slam his shoulder against it when he noticed the orange light that was flowing through the boards over the window. Remus was approaching the doors when Sirius turned, ran and half-tackled, half-shoved his friend through the window that had shattered earlier, as he moved a garbled command of 'GET BACK!' sent the other fighters who had followed them back around the corner.

As they landed with a thump in the broken glass on the floor, Sirius felt the shockwave that signalled the destruction of the doors, looking upwards where he lay he saw splinters of wood fly through the window as the Death Eater was thrown across the room to impact against the opposite wall. Standing up Sirius looked to see the walls of the corridor aflame where the fireball had grazed them as it shot through the doors, standing up beside him Remus could only stare as darkness flooded out of the room it had emerged from.

On seeing the fireball Harry and Ginny had split either side of the doors as it had crashed through and splintered the wooden constructions to nothing but flaming hinges, among them Harry noticed a snapped wand of unicorn hair that Ginny had dropped in her hurry to escape. Rolling into a pillar Harry saw Ginny disappear behind the opposite column, turning back again he never had a chance to raise his wand when Voldemort appeared from the darkness beside him, with a flick of his wand he sent Harry's clattering away while his other arm shot out with a pale hand that crushed Harry's bloodied shoulder with a sickening crunch as bones were cracked.

With a victorious cry Voldemort flicked his wand again sending Harry crashing into the doorway with another crunch as he toppled to the floor, just as Sirius and Remus began to enter into the darkness cautiously. Laughing maniacally Voldemort pulled a gun from his belt and released a wave of hot lead that tore into the two men sending them both crashing to the floor in a spray of red mist, continuing his shrill laughter Voldemort released another fireball that tore down the corridor, taking apart several of the people who had followed Sirius and Lupin.

Stirring dazedly Harry felt invisible hands dragging him to Voldemort's feet, behind him he heard the groans from Sirius and Lupin as they were writhing in agony, this caused a wider smile to appear on the face he hated before him. 'Ah Harry,' he said, his hissing voice cutting through the silence again, 'isn't it wonderful when bullets only wound you – such an exquisite form of pain, just like with your friends.' Even in the semi-darkness Voldemort could sense the confusion in Harry's mind, laughing softly he knelt down beside Harry, his face only inches away, evil eyes glinting in the poor light, 'Ron and Hermione were never dead, only to you, the one who left them,' gloating over the wounded man he did not see Ginny emerge from the darkness behind him, Harry's wand aimed at the Dark Wizard's heart.

With a swiftness that defied the eyes Voldemort spun and rose, releasing a bullet from his gun that punched into Ginny's abdomen with a wet thud as she advanced, without a cry she dropped to the floor, Harry's wand skittering away from her body. 'Of course, not all bullets wound,' Voldemort sneered, spitting disdainfully at her he turned to face Harry as the wizard clawed free of the curse that held him in invisible fingers to jump on top of Voldemort, the two went crashing to the floor with a thump.

As they wrestled Harry managed to clip Voldemort's wand away from the Dark Wizard, the result was a kick that sent him flying off the snarling red-eyed man, landing with a thump Harry slid across the floor as the force of the throw carried him into a pillar, a couple of feet from Ginny's body. Eyes snapping open Harry reached out to his left and grabbed his wand that had fallen earlier, raising it words tore themselves from his throat and a green curse shot out, absorbing the bullets that a shrieking Voldemort had sent towards Harry, it washed over the Dark Lord. As it sucked the life out of him his red eyes blazed and his limbs trembled as the curse ripped through him, a high pitched wail tore out of his lips as dying vocal cords were shredded. With a sudden silence his body fell to the floor, collapsing in a bundle of robes that would never again rise.

'Harry…' a small voice echoed in the silence of the chamber.

'Ginny,' Harry whispered, his voice bringing a small smile to her as he moved to her side, cradling her gently, 'hold on, hold on…' he lifted her head and held her close, tenderly rocking her back and forth as the tears rolled down his face. 

'Ginny…'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Two names removed…two names added_

Harry stood alone at the memorial that had once been Ron and Hermione's. He didn't notice that rain was pouring from the sky, drenching his robes so they clung to his skin.

He didn't care.

They had won…but once again he had lost.

The first grave held a Muggle. Ben. The first to fight back…one of the last to die.

Standing there Harry's mind went back to the day it had ended. In the darkness he had cradled Ginny, his wife, as she bled from Voldemort's attack. As soon as the Dark Wizard had fallen Harry's forces had been able to advance.

The medics had run straight to Ginny, one of Ben's men had pulled Harry away as they removed her body from his shaking arms. Under her shirt they found that the bullet had passed straight through her lower abdomen. It had missed all her vital organs and hit no major blood vessels, within minutes they had managed to stop the blood flowing from her and the wound had been patched.

Within minutes a friend had died.

Lying beside Sirius, Lupin had felt the blood leaking from his body where Voldemort's bullets had passed through him. He knew he was dying, but still he had sent the medics onto Ginny.

Remus had sacrificed himself for Harry, once again he had saved Harry's life. The first time Harry had returned the favour, dragging Remus away from the school while Voldemort's forces had destroyed Hogwarts. Not even magic could save him the second time.

Tears rolled down Harry's face, mingling with the rain that fell over him.

A soft touch on his arm made him flinch, then he turned to see his wife. Reaching up with a quiet smile she wiped the tears from his face, Harry returned the gesture, gently caressing the skin on Ginny's face. Slowly she walked away from the memorial, waited for Harry by the gate, rain rolling off her umbrella to trickle silently to the ground.

'Thank you,' Harry whispered, barely audible against the falling rain, 'thank you for giving me my life back.' Raising his palm Harry let it rest against the memorial, concentrating he let the warmth flow from his skin until his hand was cool against the smooth stone.

With a sorrowful smile on his face he turned from the memorial and walked to join Ginny at the gate, looping an arm around her he shut the gate, looking to the memorial one last time. Kissing her on the forehead they walked into the rainy mist that fell, on their way to be united as a family once more, walking together they gradually faded into the mist.

A tiny rivulet of rain cut a weaving path down the memorial, tracing a path through the inscription that Sirius had placed there.

_Echoes of the Past…Visions of the Future_


End file.
